The present invention relates to improvements in carded merchandise packages in which merchandise may be hung with enhanced visibility from pegs on display racks. More particularly, it is directed to improvements in display packages of this general type in which adequate space for displaying product information and UPC codes is provided while using minimum amounts of paperboard and shrink film packaging materials. The new packages require less display space on display racks, as well as providing a package which will enable the product to be vended and/or displayed by suspension from hooks or pegs or by display in gravity feed racks where the base of the article in the package provides the requisite support.
Carded merchandise packaging comprising a paperboard header and a preformed heat shrinkable plastic sleeve made from seamed (welded) or seamless tubing is well known to the art. Representative examples of such packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,532 Tsuchida et al.; 4,555,025 Weinberg et al.; 5,020,669 Nakagoshi; 4,981,213 Dillon; 3,881,601 Walus et al.; 3,540,583 Tomlinson; 3,424,306 Munck; 3,891,090 Spiegel et al.; 3,885,667 Spiegel et al.; 3,885,671 Spiegel et al.; and 3,764,002 Spiegel et al.
The present invention is directed to new packages which overcome certain deficiencies in the prior art structures in terms of ease of manufacture, ease of display, economies of materials, and the universality of the package, i.e. one which may be displayed and vended on hanging racks as well as being adapted for display in sliding gravity racks.